<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tenko works at Walmart by AudreyGhirga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635696">Tenko works at Walmart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyGhirga/pseuds/AudreyGhirga'>AudreyGhirga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Other, Tragedy, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyGhirga/pseuds/AudreyGhirga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenko tries to make rent at Walmart but everything goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tenko works at Walmart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360045">Angie Works at Walmart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi">usuohi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenko was outside of her house because the landlord kicked her because she didn't pay the rent for 29 months</p><p>"Stupid degenerate male, I don't need to pay you rent" </p><p>"Ma'am you're legally required to I can't let you stay here anymore unless you pay 1000000 dollars"</p><p>"Stupid degenerate...how will I get money now"</p><p>Tenko saw a Walmart that was conveniently placed next to her house. it was either working there or as a stripper, and Tenko didn't want men to stare at her all day so she went to the Walmart instead</p><p>"Hello? anyone there?"</p><p>"Yes hi"</p><p>Naeggi popped out from under the desk and greeted Tenko</p><p>"Wat do you want?"</p><p>"I wanna work here"</p><p>"oh ok"</p><p>"You got the job"</p><p>Tenko was confused on why there wasn't even an application or something, but she went with it anyway because she needed the money</p><p>Tenko was in aisle 4 cleaning up after <em>someone</em> vomited all over the floor</p><p>Nagitoe came up to tenko and kept tapping her on the shoulder </p><p>"What do you want, degene- good sir"</p><p>Cumeada just stood silent</p><p>"Um"</p><p>"Are u okay sir"</p><p>Suddenly Komeada violated Tenko's personal space and said</p><p>"I...shoved a breadstick up my ass"</p><p>Tenko's face went blank </p><p>"Ew gross gross ew degenerate male"</p><p>"security!"</p><p>Tenko called the security, Neko-maru and Sakura, and they yeeted saggytoe out of the store, he landed on his boyfriend hajimeme so it was all good</p><p>"Gross male make me go ew"</p><p>Suddenly, Tenko saw her girlfriend Kayayaday in aisle 2 and immediately ran over to her like the lesbian she is</p><p>"Kayayaday why are you here"</p><p>"oh I came to cheer you on tenko cuz u finally got an actual job and stopped doing your Aikido bullshit that isn't even real"</p><p>"omg ur so hot"</p><p>Tenko and kaede started aggressively making out </p><p>Miu came over and saw the 2 of them and she definitely wasn't jealous at all</p><p>"<strong>U G H</strong>"</p><p>MMiu sighed as she saw the 2</p><p>"Get a fucking room"</p><p>"Get the fuck out of here Miu with your nasty cow udders"</p><p>Miu moaned cuz she was a stupid masochist and got yeeted out into the dumpster where she belongs</p><p>"kayayday...I can feel ur heart" Tenko said</p><p>They were really roman- oh god oh fuck Kaede what are u doing to Tenko this is a public place there are kids here no stop</p><p>After Tenko finished getting railed by her girlfriend in public she went back to actually try and do her job</p><p>"I hope I don't see another degenerate male today" tenko thought </p><p>the stupid grape gremlin cockichi came over much to tenk's dismay</p><p>"hey, where are the pantas"</p><p>"Oh god dammit"</p><p>"sir this is a Walmart we don't have pandas here"</p><p>"no u dumbass feminist I wanted p a n t a"</p><p>tenko blushed cuz she was a masochist too</p><p>"oh um, the pantas r over there"</p><p>She pointed to the refrigerators</p><p>"tanks u stupid cum dumpster"</p><p>tenko got wet a little but she continued her job anyway</p><p>suddenly there were lots of gunshots for some reason </p><p>"oh god oh fuck there's maki's corpse she wasn't even in the store oh my god oh my god"</p><p>the rat came back to Tenko holding a knife</p><p>"u whore, you lied to me"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"there aren't any pantas"</p><p>"sir I think they ran ou-"</p><p>"You think this is a joke? That you can just tell me there's panta and then there isn't any? Is this a joke to you? I swear to Atua that you, Tenko Chabashira, will never see the light of day ever again. I will end the miserable man that brought you to this worl-"</p><p>
  <strong>T H U N K </strong>
</p><p>suddenly vorekiyo knocked down the shelves and cockichi got flung in the air and fucking died</p><p>"Don't worry tanko, I saved u with the power of S E E S A W"</p><p>"omg! my hero!"</p><p>"you're not like the other degenerate males ur cool"</p><p>Tenko fell in love with korekiyo, and they ended up having a beautiful family together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just kidding it's a lie" </p><p>"Did you really think that was the end? I went after kork after I murdered tenko. Now no one can stop me from taking over the entire world. nishishishi" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>